


I won't forget you

by ellieluna



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieluna/pseuds/ellieluna
Summary: When Hades(Fabrizio) goes to a family party, he expect it to be boring as usual. But this time, as a boy with flowers in his hair and a golden shirt enters through the door, he feels butterflies in his stomach as he never felt before.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 11





	I won't forget you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another experiment, please read these notes if you want to understand.
> 
> I won't exactly follow the storyline of the novel because it's 90+ chapters and it's way too long for a os, so I'm taking the characters, changing them into our beloved singers and change the plot .  
> If you're not familiar with Lore Olympus I suggest to search what it is and if you want, you can read it for free on webtoon, it's beautiful.  
> I do not own anything about it, I'm just messing around.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

He was smoking because he was bored.

He didn't feel anxious nor nervous, these stupid parties were thrown frequently and all of his nephews and family were there.

He was the only one who wasn't in a serious relationship, except for some nymphs that kept him company at night, from time to time.

He never actually felt strong love for anyone.

Of course, he had a crush on his brother's wife, Hera, but he knew that she wasn't accessible.

He was actually cool with being single, it didn't taunt him in his sleep, and he had his dogs so he wasn't alone for sure.

He took some glass of something from the table near him.

He was about to drink when two people entered the room.

He recognized his niece, Artemis, dragging what appeared to be a young flower nymph by the arm.

And that boy right there was the only thing that could destabilize the king of the underworld.

He had an unbuttoned gold shirt with rolled up sleeves, black trousers and boots, and blue flowers through his curls. He was tall and beautiful as spring, but also nervous.

"Who are you looking at?" shouted his brother, Zeus, patting him hard on the back, then he shifted his sight to the boy.

"Ah, I see. That's Demeter's son, Persephone. I recall that you and his mother aren't actually friends, am I right?" Zeus looked at him grinning "Plus, he's way younger than you" 

Hades chewed on his lip, thinking "I have to talk to him."

He searched for the boy through the dancing crowd and accidentally bumped into one of the nymphs he hooked up with.

As soon as she recognized him, she threw her drink at him, ruining his shirt.

Fuck, he went to the bathroom to adjust himself. 

What would the boy think if he approached him like this? He would resemble an old pervert who had drank too much.

But in any way he would see me like that.

He didn't see the subject of his internal conflict entering the bathroom to wash up a stain of wine on his shirt.

He was swearing, so the older man looked at him and froze.

He watched as the boy lifted his gaze to look at him, the flowers on his head turning an intense blue.

He tried to say something, but the boy anticipated him "I've been looking for you!" 

He watched the sweetest of smiles forming on the younger lips, and blushed. 

That couldn't be possible, could it?

"Are you Hades?" the boy asked, receiving a nod for an answer, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me" he looked down embarrassed but on the verge of chuckling.

"Uhm- sorry, I don't dance-"

He was a complete and total idiot.

"Really? I thought you were the type" the boy laughed lightly.

He raised an eyebrow "What made you think that? The fact that I stood all evening beside the wall or the way I try to avoid any conversation?"

He couldn't help but smile at the boy's laughter.

"I can't dance with you, but I offer a walk in the gardens, I think you'd like"

The boy nodded, his curls bouncing at every movement.

They exited the bathroom and, without being noticed, they went to the gardens of the mansion.

In that time of the year, the flower were brighter and the trees healthier and greener.

He watched as the boy approached a bush full of white camellias and picked up one.

The flower began to glow and the boy got closer to Hades "This way it will never wilt" he stocked the flower in the little pocket on the black jacket of the older one.

"Thank you" he smiled awkwardly "You are the god of spring, aren't you?" he rose his gaze and fixed it in the pink eyes of Persephone.

"I am indeed" he smiled and the flowers on his head went as blue as summer sky "I've always been curious, how it's the underworld?"  
"Actually pretty wonderful to look at" he watched his shoes "you never get bored"

"I would love to see it" the boy took his hand "could you take me there?"

"I'm afraid that if I would, others will think I'm a sort of pervert, since you're so young and, well-" he cleared his throat.

"Seriously? You care about what others think?" he got closer "why don't you just be yourself? I guarantee you, it's pretty amazing" he caressed the back of his hand with his fingertips.

As he turned his head to him, the boy planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth "What do you say, we get out of this boring party?"

The older one thought about what just happened and smiled "I think it's better to-"

"Perse?" a girl's angry voice shouted "Answer the phone you damn-" Artemis gaze went from Persephone to Hades, to their hands, and then back to Persephone "I think you must come with me" she clenched her fists "You don't want your mother to know, don't you?"

He watched as the flowers between his curls transitioned to a dark shade of purple.

"I'm coming, wait inside-"  
"Oh no Perse, you come with me now" she walked to the door.

The older one watched the sad expression on the boy's face "Hey, little sunshine, don't be like this..."  
"I'm sorry I have to go" the boy lifted his gaze into the deep black eyes of the other "Will I see you someday?"  
"You can have my number" Hades searched through his pockets and handed him his business' card "If you need me, knock two times on the ground and I will come to you"  
"Any time?"  
"Yes, but don't tell anyone, I don't usually do this" he chuckled

"PERSEPHONE"

The boy smiled one last time and got up "I hope to see you soon" he smiled and blowed him a kiss that turned into a little pink daisy smashing against the older's lips, then he vanished behind the door.

Hades stood alone near the fountain of that wonderful garden, caressing the daisy with his fingertips.

He always liked darkness, it's comforting and endless.

But that night, pink was a much more pleasant colour than black has ever been

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I sincerely think it wasn't necessary to write this and I don't like it because it was too confessional, so if you have a different opinion or you agree with me please leave a comment so I can improve.   
> Also check my other stories if you want to.


End file.
